La máquina sexual Francia ha llegado
by Escritora Troll
Summary: Francia/Mundo. Ironía del estereotipo de Francia que hay en algunos fics. ¡Cuando hay reuniones de países, se debe desatar el Holocausto Sexual estando Francia cerca! Él es capaz de todo para satisfacer sus libidinosos deseos de semen.


**Peligro.** Este fic puede herir sensibilidades. Si eres una exagerada escandalosa pro-Francia y pro-celibato… hola :$

**Advertencias.** Los personajes de esta historia derrochan estupidez. Si esperas que haya riqueza lingüística, llegaste al lugar equivocado. Ah, y además es terriblemente incoherente. No te culpo si no entendiste; yo no comprendo nada y es porque al momento de idear esta historia, mi cara estaba roja debido al Sol. Sol idiota. Todavía tengo rojo y han pasado dos, tres o cuatro días. Viva Lestat.  
>El diskleimerr ecz: locz personajècz nõ eu pertenesaõ, propieri if Himatroll. Ur appio?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>La máquina sexual Francia ha llegado.<strong>

**F**rancia, al ser el país del amor, tiene la extraña manía de acosar sexualmente a TODO lo que se mueva. A TODO. ¿Viene Sealand? ¡Francia se tira encima de Sealand y le engatusa para que le haga sexo oral! ¿Viene una piedra que se arrastra por el viento? ¡Qué problema hay! Con unas caricias encima esa piedra se excitará.

Francia se aprovecha de todas las naciones, obvio. Él es Francia. Nació para ser un maníaco acosador.

Les muestro un día normal en alguna reunión de países en Francia. Esto es serio.

Las naciones van llegando a al salón, aburridas en su gran mayoría, porque lidiar con los problemas del otro país se hace muy pesado, sino pregúntenle a Holanda y a Inglaterra… y hablando de ellos dos, Francia está detrás de la puerta, listo a manosear a quien entre por ella.

—_L__'__ANGLETERRE! _¡Manos para ti! —y Francis se dedicó a agarrar por detrás a Inglaterra y meterle las manos debajo de la camisa, acariciando todo su uke torso. Inglaterra lanzó un grito salvaje y alejó de un golpe a Francia.

—¡No me toques, ay, que me sonrojo y actúo muy no yo! —dijo para salir corriendo a sentarse al lado de un oso.

Francia sonrió y comenzó a toquetear a Holanda. Le gustan los retos. Uhm… Holanda es bastante duro en el sentido AMPLIO de la palabra.

—Grrrr… —Holanda comenzó a ladrar.

—¡Veo Londres! —miró a Inglaterra y le movió las cejas lascivamente— ¡Veo París! ¡Te veo convirtiéndote en perra para mí!

Holanda le golpeó. El amor duele, pero Francia posee una fortaleza increíble en cuando a los golpes. Holanda se dirigió a su asiento y Francia siguió sonriendo perversamente, esperando a más naciones.

Y la historia se repitió con España, Romano, Italia, Alemania (sobretodo él), Lituania, Letonia, un colado Sealand, Austria, Hungría (para que no se pusiera celosa), Estados Unidos, Canadá… everybody (yeaah).

Cuando la sesión de manoseo se terminó, Francia, como país anfitrión, se puso en el asiento principal. Se aclaró la garganta, lanzó miradas sugestivas a todo el mundo y comenzó a decir:

—Mis amados países, sé que estos meses han sido increíblemente difíciles para todos. Es una lástima la situación actual de algunos amados amigos míos, así que tengo la solución a todo este problema.

—¿Solución?

—¿Seremos felices?

—¿Dejarán de molestarme?

Murmullos de gozo se oían por toda la sala al escuchar las palabras de Francia. ¡Ah, qué alivio les causaba aquello! ¡Qué amable era Francia por estar haciendo esto por ellos! ¡Le debían tanto!

—Lo que tendrán que hacer es algo bastante sencillo: todos deben bajarse los pantalones y jugar un juego conmigo.

—¿Qué juego, hermano Francia? —preguntó Italia muy ingenuamente.

—Al teto. Tú te agachas y yo te la meto.

—¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! —Todos gritaron y el caos comenzó a nacer. Los papeles volaban y Francia se reía malvadamente. Los países estaban aterrados. ¡Aquello era algo demasiado pervertido para ser llevado a cabo!

—¡Yo, como baluarte de la pureza, no puedo permitir esto! —rugió Vaticano, tirándole unas cruces y rosarios a Francia, quien era inmune a esos objetos. Vaticano lo miró con horror— ¡SANTO DIOS! ¡El pecado es inmune a lo sacro! ¡Dios, ayúdame!

Francia le sonrió y le exprimió el pene, sacándole semen (Vaticano sufría de eyaculación precoz), para luego guardarlo en un pequeño frasco. Los otros países, al ver eso, comenzaron a gritar histéricos y a pedir por sus virginidades.

—¡O sea, Francia, no seas así! ¡Como que no debes pegarnos tu lujuria pecaminosa! —lloriqueó el siempre muy católico Polonia. Francia lo miró y se acercó a él.

—¡NADIE, NINGUNA NACIÓN SE SALVARÁ! ¡Correrán ríos de semen, de transpiración sexual! ¡Por todo el mundo se escucharán gemidos y jadeos! ¡Por donde caminen verán cuerpos desnudos y extasiados! —Polonia comenzó a temblar. Nadie tenía el valor de detener a Francia. ¡Era una máquina sexual indomable, que arrasaba sus voluntades!

Así que Francia se dedicó a lo mejor que sabe hacer. No, no es ser una de las mayores y más importantes economías de Europa. No, tampoco es ser uno de los grandes centros culturales ni nada parecido. Lo mejor que sabía hacer era MANOSEAR, TOQUETEAR, SOBAR, PALPAR, RESTREGAR, ACARICIAR, ROZAR y esas cosillas sin distinguir edad, sexo o si era humano o no.

—¡No, Francia, por favor, no! ¡Soy Estados Unidos, no puedes hacerme esto! —dijo Alfred. Francia se acercó a él y le tocó el trasero.

—Claro que puedo hacerte esto, te ayudé en tu independencia. ¡Puedo esto y mucho más! —y le acarició el pene. Alfred se corrió y Francia guardó su semen en otro pequeño frasquito.

En esa sala se vivía un verdadero Holocausto Sexual. Nadie pudo salir virginal de ahí. Todos fueron víctimas de la perversidad lujuriosa libidinosa de Francia. Del caliente Francia, el país del amor y del sexo, quien no podía resistirse a tocar al mundo.

Cuando todas las naciones hicieron abandono del salón, temblorosas, Francia sonrió orgulloso de sí mismo. Sacó todos los pequeños frasquitos de semen y fluidos vaginales que consiguió y empezó a vaciarlos uno a uno en el suelo. Pronto, una enorme poza blanca decoraba el lugar. Francia se relamió y se lanzó contra ella.

—¡OH SÍ! _Oui, __oui, __oui!_¡No hay nada más exquisito que nadar en semen y fluidos vaginales después de una agotadora reunión! —comenzó a nadar en el charco de semen y demás fluidos, zigzagueando, dibujando angelitos con sus brazos y piernas— Soy tan, tan irresistible y pervertido. Ahora iré a acosar seres humanos, para que nunca se olviden de mí. ¡Y así haré generación tras generación! ¡Perfecto! ¡Viva el sexo!

Se paró. Su traje estaba empapado y el semen corría por la tela. Con un suspiro de satisfacción, Francia abandonó la sala.

Y esto sucedía en las reuniones de los países, sin excepción. Pero Francia no sólo acosaba en aquellas instancias, no. También lo hacía mientras los países dormían, comían, cortaban el césped, leían documentos, viajaban en avión, leían el diario, tenían sexo con otra nación, en fin… ¡en cualquier momento y lugar! Porque ya sabes, Francia SIEMPRE hace esas cosas, TODOS lo sabemos. Él no tiene escrúpulos y no hace nada más por su vida que tener SEXO y ACOSAR.

Pero es el país del amor, que quede claro. Aunque me parece que siempre sus acciones dan a entender simple lujuria. Y el amor no es lo mismo que la lujuria. En fin. Así que cuidado, nenas, si ven a un francés caliente por la calle, ya que sus virginidades desaparecerán y sus cuerpos serán totalmente ultrajados.

**FIN.**

* * *

><p>Vaticano returns.<br>Es obvio que Francia es un maníaco pervertido :trollface:


End file.
